Search for a Son
is the 122nd episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (Ink & Paint DVD booklet description: When a boy at the Royal Palace questions Mekaneck's occasional unhappiness, Man-At-Arms tells him how Mekaneck lost his son Philip in a storm in the forest a long time ago. Unknown to all Count Marzo saved Philip and now uses the young boy's talent for playing the flute to distract, so that he may commit petty crimes. Count Marzo appears to Mekaneck and tells him to lead the King and Queen to him in exchange for his son! Mekaneck is torn between the love he has for his son, and loyalty to his King and Queen...) Synopsis Moral Teela: You may remember from our story how my foot slipped while I was climbing up the steep rocks. And when Philip looked over his shoulder while running from the Jawlik, he fell into a pit of Loomas. So when you're climbing, walking or running, you should always be extra careful. Look where you're going so you don't slip and hurt yourself. Remember, it's not how fast you get there, it's getting there safely that counts. See you next time!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat (non-speaking role) *Buzz-Off (final Filmation speaking role) *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Mekaneck (final Filmation speaking role) *Orko *Teela Allies *Philip *Queen Marlena *King Randor Villains *Chimera *Count Marzo *Jawlik Locations *Dragon Mountain *Eternos *Well of Forgetfulness Creatures *Loomas *Pterror-Dactyl Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Count Marzo * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms, Cringer, Buzz-Off and Chimera * Linda Gary as Teela, Queen Marlena and Phillip * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Mekaneck, King Randor, Attak Trak, Jeweler and unnamed Bee person Behind the Scenes *Script was approved August 13, 1984 and final script revision took place September 10, 1984. *The designs for Philip and the two boys at the beginning (Derek and Howie) were designed by Alice Hamm. All character models were finalized on November 19, 1984. Continuity *Count Marzo and Chimera previously appeared in The Once and Future Duke & The Eternia Flower. Marzo also uses a Pterror-dactyl like he did in his debut episode, but this time the creature is blue instead of brown. *The Sand Scuttle was previously seen in House of Shokoti Part 1. *The character model for the Jawlik was previously used as Arakna in Fisto's Forest and as the spider in the Abyss in The Problem with Power. *The backgrounds of the fort's interior are reused from the fort Skeletor used in The Time Corridor. *The shot of Prince Adam examining the rockfall while Cringer looks around in fear was previously seen in Game Plan. *Count Marzo previously used the Well of Forgetfulness in The Once and Future Duke, although it's location on Eternia has changed. Gallery Son Search 01.png Son Search 02.gif Son Search 03.png Son Search 04.png Son Search 05.png Son Search 06.png Son Search 07.png Son Search 08.png Son Search 09.png Son Search 10.png Son Search 11.gif Son Search 12.png Son Search 13.png Son Search 14.png Son Search 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Memories #10 - Whiplash! Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes